Mother's Grave
by NerDeath
Summary: Action happens 100 years earlier 5 days after funeral of Nermiya mother. It also my little thanks to my mother. The history is maybe a little sad it also(maybe) show deep feelings by Nermiya to her mother. I hope you will like it.


**Hello, Today i will give you a little, not too long one-shot. About what you may ask yourself. Well today in 26 May is Day of Mother or Mother day (don't know which is correct) so I school I get inspiration to write story in my universe of Heroes and RWBY but most action will be only in Heroes so this happen before main story begins. So Enjoy and write below your own wishes for your mother.**

It was late night. I was planning return to guild building. I was tired and was almost noon. I look through the window and look at the stars. There was a lot of thinks in my mind. Especially when there just 5 day after the funeral of Nermiya mother.

The funeral was very well-conducted. What was a surprise when even king him self show on the funeral. He was tall, with good building body, his blue eyes were shining form magic, his clouts were just like should be on this kind ceremony. He was wearing a black suit of archmage. His clock were black with some white feather near his neck. On the finger was black ring with black black pearl. He was wearing black jeans like mage but with golden inscription. The inscription was saying "In the name those who serve me well and were my friend".

"He was friend of Nagasha, mother of Nermiya? I thought Human and Naga don't speak to each other very often."- I was thinking in mind shocked. The funeral start in The Temple of the Magic near Temple of The Titans. What was more shock that inscription on his jeans was that THE KING HIM SELF was who will lead the ceremony. I was in front of the people so I wasn't able to hear everything but some mage was whispers about what was king thinking. I was thinking my self as well. But in short time I just passed to thinking about that. It was useless.

The ceremony start with speaking of the King and next those who speak was Nermiya.

"Nermiya!"- I thinking. "Why is she speaking, she couldn't do that! She was not prepare for such task! - I was thinking in my mind.

After the speech a caravan with Nagasha body went to the Temple of Naga. They stop in the entrance and some Royal Naga start incantation. When they finish a main door open and only a King, his assistance and 5 archmage were able to enter.

When we were in the Temple all Naga were crying. Couldn't blame them. They lost a great queen. They lost hope for unite a race. I was fell sorrow for them. In meanwhile caravan enter a cave prepare special for this funeral. The Cave was big and in the roof was small hole from where was falling a light of the moon right in the middle of the cave.

A archmage were given a order to stand in circle in the place were light was falling. Then from the golden coffin was taken out the body of Nagasha. She was gotten a lot of bloody place in her torso and face. She was got long dark hair fastened on ponytail with gold ring. Her eyes was closed but I remember she was gotten green eyes. Her arms were injured because of the curse but still her arm were smooth. Her tail was black with some red shard which were looking like bloody spots. She was wearing a ceremonial suit with golden crown prepared for funeral. On king command when her body was laid down on the ground a king give sight to start a spell. A light from moon was shaking, almost this was looked like dancing, The a body of Nagasha start flying and light start to cover her body. Soon the light was getting to bigger and soon in place were light was fall stood a big, white, transparent crystal with her body. She was looking so beautiful, and yet so sad.

"This is her award for her work in the name of Celesta, her race and my self"- a king say. His voice was trembling is ours souls like big bell. After that we leave the cave and ceremony has ended.

"Phfff..."- I took a big breath and release air with sound of melancholic of thinking about that funeral.

Meanwhile a Naga servant was moving in my way. She looked worrying. She was looking for something or for someone.

"Excuse me? Did you see Queen Nermiya?"- she ask.

"I think better leave her alone, I know where she is and better don't interrupt her now, but if you wanna know she perhaps will be at her mother grave."- I say with tired voice.

"Thank you lord."- she answered. At moment when she try to leave I stopped her.

She look at me with surprise.

"I will bring her to you."-i say with face of the men who look like lost his will to live. Well I fell so because Nagasha was also friend of mine, well almost could say we were best friend.

It took five minute to reach the grave when Nagasha rest.

When I enter I saw Nermiya laid near the grave. She was looking like stone turned her like to the body of her mother. She was saying something but I decide to not hear what she telling. It's her business. I wait until she realize she been observed. She look at me and then she say.

"She is beautiful. She been one of the most beautiful person I ever meet. And what now?(her voice is start to trembling) Now she's gone. I no longer will see her smile. It hurt. It hurt right in my chest when I think I can't touch her anymore, to fell her warm.(she start to cry)

I go near her slowly grab her shoulder and say.

"Don't cry, Nermiya. She will watch over you wherever you are from above. I think she will be happy to see how you will handle the role of queen. Don't disappoint her hope she leave in you."- say slowly and careful to not make her fell worse.

She stopped crying and look at me with eyes which need someone who will help her fill her hole of loneliest.

When we went out of the cave she say that she fell sorrow for those who lost their parents. Shelook behind her and say quiet.

"I love you, I will always love you Mother. I will try to help people to don't felt this feeling."

**THX for reading of this one-shot. I wanna say that I fell really compassion those who lost their parent or just mother. I know that the climate is not just how suppose to be in Mother Day but I wanna say best wishes to all mother in earth especially my mom with I always argue but I still love her. Once again best wishes to your mom and see you in the next chapter on Heroes of RWBY.**


End file.
